


Finally Free (Story #2)

by xburningwirex



Series: Search for peace [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Clans AU, Feral AU, Fluff, Good Parent Joxaren | The Joxter, Light Angst, M/M, Part 2 yall!, Rituals, a good stinky old man, hes jus, its a follow up to the last story, let him b happy, okay, robes, soft, spiral dancing, they celebrating, this one is wAYYY shorter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: (AU where Snufkin lives with his father and many other Mumriks in the wild,, bunch of lore,, kind a sad,, lots of gae n drama!!!)After the constant disagreement, the Mumriks and Moomins are finally living in peace! Just....Mindless fluff to cope with what comes soon.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlan | The Mymble & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snusmumriken | Snufkin & Everyone
Series: Search for peace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688071
Kudos: 15





	Finally Free (Story #2)

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back everyone!! I know this one is short as well and is old,,, about oct? novemberish? y e a  
> jus som fluff before i attack you with the rest later >:)

"Careful, Snufkin!"

  
Mymble reached out to the Mumrik and grabbed him by the sleeve before he fell face-first into the ground, but he slipped out and had a handful of silt in his mouth.

The 17-year old Snufkin stood up and spat the soil out of his mouth. "Gross.." He muttered.

  
"I told you not to run by the cauldron!"

  
"Sorry, äiti" 

  
"Use your English in front of the others, Snufkin." She grinned.

Snufkin was much like the younger Snufkin she knew before he was snatched away by Joxter's anger.

  
"Sorry, _mother._ " Snufkin chuckled and ran to the Snorks and explained what was going on.

  
It was officially the anniversary for the day Moomins and Mumriks tried alliance once again. Mumriks no longer relied on agriculture, and they learned how to use the English alphabet! They no longer needed to use a cuneiform.   
The Mumriks had figured out how to end the winter craze by consuming a certain raw material called cotton. Moomins quit hibernating by drinking wild lily tea during the fall. Moominvalley had become a more equal and peaceful place.

  
Joxter and Moominfern/Mooninpappa liked to tell the stories of the drought and the famine that brought destruction upon the clans.   
The kits were often taught that Moominvalley had been in a state of discord when they fought.   
They are told to appreciate the legacy of Snufkin's braveness to speak to Joxter and to reach back out to Moomintroll had saved the city-state. Many of them looked up to Snufkin and even tried to pay tribute. 

  
Snufkin, of course, refused.

He didn't need anything, he was just glad that the same-species rule was abolished. Social-class still didn't matter either, for the clans believed that everyone was equal. Everyone was to keep a high tolerance for each other, no matter how bad things seem to get.  
The whole province honored Snufkin and it made him shy and flustered. Not only did the people of Moominvalley love Snufkin for his courageousness, they appreciated him because he was an artisan. Snufkin designed how everything would look on a piece of flank from an ox for irrigation. He planned everything out by hand.

  
Joxter was proud of his son, but he knew how much compliments made him nervous. Once when Snufkin was out with Moomintroll, he literally almost begged for the colony to stop idolizing his son because it made Snufkin nervous.   
Despite that, Snufkin still enjoyed this new ritual they were planning on having for the year anniversary of the Moomins and Mumriks being allies again. For the ritual, everyone decided to wear purple dye covered robes. They were loose and comfortable, perfect for dancing freely but in harmony in the Ziggurat like temple.

The Mumriks still believed in polytheism, but the new temple was not for worshipping the gods. It was to celebrate the day harmony returned.

  
And that day had arrived.

Snufkin walked away from the Snorks after he explained what was happening as he made his way over to his dad.

  
"Are you ready for the celebration?" He flashed a smile at Snufkin, his sharp teeth glinting in the sunset light.

"Absolutely! I can't wait to spiral dance!" Snufkin grinned.

  
"Haha! I knew you'd be excited." He cackled gently, staring off into the distance. He suddenly felt silent, frowning.

Snufkin immediately noticed and frowned as well. " What's wrong?" He asked, his ears flattening slightly.

Joxter's tail swished a little to signal discomfort, "I'm okay its just...This celebration...Really doesn't feel like a celebration. It just feels like opening an old wound for me. It feels like an embarrassment and it's mostly my fault." He sighed.   
Snufkin thought for a second. The fight between his father and his Moomintroll's father was the main reason why they even had to celebrate the fact that they were all living in peace again. He scowled at the memory. The scarlet blood. The biting. The scratching. He could still hear the screams.

He shook his head. no... Snufkin knew it wasn't Joxter's fault. It wasn't even Moominpappa's fault. It was no one's fault.   
"It's not your fault. It was a long time ago and everything has been forgiven and solved. That's why we're celebrating! And if you need help, you can always ask the other leaders! This isn't an empire, you will always have another leader there to help you! Especially mom!" He smiled brightly. Joxter smiled back and his one eye glistened with tears.  
"Thanks, Snuf." He wiped his eye before any tears came out and cleared his throat, bashful.

"It's okay to cry." Snufkin raised a brow.

"I-I know! I just..Don't want your mother to see." He hissed quietly to him.

Snufkin laughed into his hand, trying to stifle it. "Okay! Sure-"

  
"Snufkiiiin!"

  
"Oh boy, that's Snorkmaiden callin' " He sighed, "See ya later, isä!"

  
Joxter waved good-bye as he went over to talk with Moominpappa and Muddler.

  
Snufkin ran to Snorkmaiden who seemed to be having a crisis. "Oh Snufkin! I can't believe it! I'm a leader at the age of 16! I cannot handle this!" She whined. Snufkin tilted his head, amused. "What happened to your mom?" He suddenly lost his smirk, afraid that something bad happened.

  
"She retired."

  
"Oh."

  
He forgot that was something Snorks could do after they reach middle age...

  
"Right, so...You only needed me to complain?"

  
"Oh, yeah! I also needed you to tell me why in the name of the moon is Sniff here?" She glared.

  
Snufkin grimaced and inhaled sharply. Sniff..Another thing..Er..Person he forgot. Sniff is the son of Muddler, Joxter's other friend. He's greedy and selfish and a coward and yet he was still sort of lovable. But not to Snufkin nor Snorkmaiden. They both equally had a distaste for him.

  
"Ah...I'm not entirely sure. We can't just leave him out since Muddler, Fuzzy, and Sniff live with the Mymbles." He didn't know how his mother could stand having the rats around. Well..Muddler isn't a rat, but Fuzzy (Sniff's mother) and Sniff are rats. 

  
"Well, tell him to stay far away from me!" Snorkmaiden exclaimed.

  
Yeah, he wasn't doing that. Sniff was too busy bothering Little my, Snufkin's sister, to even pay attention to anything else.  
"Okay, sure! I'll be right back." He stepped away, pretending like he was looking for Sniff.  
Suddenly, he recalled the thing that made him trip earlier. "The cauldron!" He gasped and ran back.

"Is the ritual liquid ready to be poured into the fire?" He asked curiously, practically bouncing. Moomintroll stared at the bubbling blue liquid along with Mymble. "Yup!"

  
Moomintroll walked over to Snufkin and gave him a tight hug. "Hey, snuffers!" He rubbed his muzzle on Snufkin's. The Mumrik blushed and lightly patted him on the back. "Hey, Dove."  
"Are you ready to celebrate?" Snufkin stared into Moomintroll's blue eyes.  
"You bet!" He smiled.

  
Mymble turned to the clans and spoke loud and clear.  
" _Attention! Attention everyone! The time has come to celebrate the harmony that has been restored to us by our dear Nuuskamuikkunen! or...Snufkin..For those who don't speak finnish!"_ She winked, _"Snorks and Mymbles set up the bale fire in the ziggurat whilst the Moomins and the Mumriks carry the ritual liquid to light the flame!_ " 

  
Everyone scattered to their assigned jobs. The snorks collected the wood as the Mymbles set it all up in the temple. The Mumriks carried the liquid over to the now set up bale fire pit as they poured the liquid all over it. The Moomins started a fire on a stick and lit the bale fire as everyone gathered into the temple.

  
The wood burst into flames creating a beautiful golden atmosphere.

"Let the dance begin!" Joxter called out as he began twirling with Mymble.  
Everyone spun and danced in harmony around the bale fire.

Smiles adorned everyone's faces as well as happy tears for this day marked a special moment in their histories.  
Joxter and the others will always appreciate his day for what it brought them.

  
And Snufkin? 

  
He was having the best time dancing with Moomintroll, forgetting about the pressures of the legacy he created.

  
He finally felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> oJHHHH boy part 2!! this one is...Just as bad. Also,, sorry for having snufkin drag sniff lmaoo he kinda plays an important role anyways-


End file.
